Pulling Heaven Down
by CaptiveFaRaMiRheart
Summary: “Did you truly love me or were you only trying to forget him?” --A heartbreaking, twisted tale of the Steward and Sheildmaiden.


A/N: This is my first Lord of the Rings fan fiction in about two years. Tonight, I feel like returning to Middle Earth. This is a piece that I have played with for about a while and hopefully I can wield the words in my heart unto the page--a different take on Faramir and Eowyn's happily ever after. This is not a happy fic, you have been warned. Please R&R it is greatly appreciated. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Tolkien.

"Sit down, Eowyn."

Hesitation and uncertainty crossed her face, but his look warned her not to test him. With great reluctance, Eowyn, Stewardess of Gondor, sat down on a chair conveniently placed across from his desk.

His elbows were propped up, chin resting upon his entwined hands. He looked at her and inwardly sighed. He was in love with her, but tonight, Faramir had felt something all too familiar; he had wondered if his love had been returned. He called her into his private office to seek the truth.

"Would you like to make plain of what I have overheard tonight?"

Her eyes gradually led to the ground. Perhaps in shame, perhaps in fear. She did not know how to justify her confession that he had mistakenly heard--that her forgotten affections for the king of Gondor were anything but forgotten--- for it was indeed, all true. When she spoke, her voice was soft and low.

"What was it of my words that were not certain to you?" said Eowyn. She felt her husband's eyes on her, and knew the ugly truth was dawning on him.

"So it is true," Faramir clarified. He sighed once more, his hands no longer entwined together, but gripping the sides of his chair. His eyes were firmly on her, begging for a tell, for a hint of a lie.

"Eowyn, look at me."

Her eyes reached his and they fixed on each other for a moment.

"Tell me you do not still love him?" he asked softly, his eyes bore of desperate hope. She could not bear to look into them, so she turned away once again. Instantly he had gotten off his chair, now clinging to the arms of hers on bended knee, forcing her with no other choice to look at him.

"Tell me you do not still love him?" he repeated., his voice more intense, yet with the same vitality.

She let out a soft gasp. Had the dim candlelight been more luminous, he would've seen her tear-stricken face…and she would've seen his.

"Wyn, please?" he whispered, almost frightfully. Moments had passed, and then Eowyn started shaking her head.

"I cannot say it, Faramir, for it would be a lie," she said, her voice breaking, as she attempted to choke back her tears. Her hands swiftly covered her face to cry. His jaw let loose as he tried to process her words. He exhaled and blinked back fresh tears, but to no avail. His hands were shaking, yet he held his grip on the arms of the chair still. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it would not leave. He exhaled again, and asked the question he was dreading to know the truth…

"Did you ever love me?" he whispered. She softly cried out hearing his question, but it only pursued him more.

"Did you truly love me or were you only trying to forget him?" his voice pleaded of dire desperation to know.

"I--I can't," she whispered, shaking her head. "Please, Faramir," she pleaded, and in one swift movement, she had flung herself from the chair, and within moments, she had gone from the room.

He was rooted to the spot on the floor. His heart trembled like that of a captive bird, as he tried absorb what had just happened.

She had lied to him about everything. She had convinced him she was in love, and for the past five years, her act had kept up. He had believed her, and, for once in his life, he was happy. Until now.

His breathing became labored and shortened. His hands clung to his forehead as he began to freely cry out loud. The truth was setting in, and his world was instantly crashing down on him.

He had gotten nowhere.

A/N: So this is the beginning, please R&R, I completely accept all constructive criticism. The next chapter shall, of course, feature a flashback of the "confession" spoken in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
